


Away from me.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accion, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Universo Alterno, Violacion, muerte de personajes secundarios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: La vida de Tatsuya dio un giro y tuvo que criar solo aKohara que es producto de un engaño del pasado, haciendo lo posible por no permitir que su hijo llegue a sentir que necesita a su madre.Dentro de los altos y bajos que pudieran haber las cosas iba bien hasta que ese pasado decidió aparecerse sin aviso ante Kohara, ese precioso niño que sólo pudo ver una vez cuando se lo sacaron del vientre mientras cumplía su condena en prisión.





	1. Prólogo

La patrulla se detuvo frente al recinto policial, donde al bajar junto al custodiado se les vinieron encima una docena de periodistas lanzando la misma pregunta una y otra vez. “¿Por qué?”

Esposado y con una chaqueta sobre su cabeza para no ser identificado los detectives lo llevaron a través de la multitud, entre la que el aprehendido pudo reconocer la mitad de un rostro tapado con el flequillo que lo miraba con ira, irahacia él y hacia sí mismo por haberle dado su confianza y más que eso. Justo antes de que lo metieran en el edificio, por debajo de la chaqueta que lo cubría asomó una sonrisa repleta de malicia dedicada a aquel pelinegro del lunar.

Culpable. Ese fue el veredicto luego de la declaración de Himuro Tatsuya, que fue clave para conectarlo definitivamente con el crimen perpetuado a toda una familia, y ni eso pudo causar algún impacto en el rostro indiferente del blondo, quien no dejó de observarlo fijamente mientras los guardias lo ponían de pie y lo esposaban para llevárselo.

— Qué problema, qué problema. —suspiró cantarín el abogado defensor, que cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza e hizo una bomba de chicle despreocupadamente aun cuando acababa de perder el caso. El juez lo reprendió por ello y mandó a todos a salir.

Aunque no se notara bajo su cabello, Hara vio de reojo al abogado que le ganó el juicio. Hanamiya Makoto lo miraba con una soberbia que no pensaba esconder, cerrando su maletín para pasar por su lado y largarse con otro triunfo en su haber.

Ya afuera Himuro se aflojó la corbata, resoplando. Aunque hubo justicia estaba seguro de que nunca podría sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ambos padres y los tres hijos ejecutados a sangre fría en su propia casa, el que debía ser el lugar más seguro para ellos, pero por su culpa no fue así. Tatsuya debía protegerlos, sin embargo, por dejarse impresionar por un culo tan caliente, por… -tensó sus puños, oprimiendo los dientes con mucha rabia- por enamorarse de ese sujeto se descuidó y todo acabó en un reguero de sangre inocente. Por dios, la niña más pequeña aún tenía su peluche entre brazos cuando le dieron dos tiros en la cabeza.

Si todo fue por el dinero de la familia no era necesario lastimar a nadie.

Los pasos disparejos dejaron de resonar por el pasillo cuando todos se alejaron, y entonces Himuro sintió algo golpear contra su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron impactados al ver el peluche de oso panda salpicado con sangre seca que cayó a sus pies.

— Kaname acababa de entrar a la universidad, era un grandioso chico orgulloso de que su padre quisiera confiarle parte de sus negocios. Naoyuki no era muy bueno con los estudios y dio algunos problemas, pero ese muchacho te admiraba y tú lo sabías. —no volteó a ver adonde provenía esa voz molesta, que soltaba cada palabra entre sus dientes chirriantespor la impotencia. Siguió paralizado mirando el peluche— Miru sólo tenía ocho años, todavía le daba miedo dormir con la puerta de su habitación cerrada y le encantaba hacerle dibujos a los padres que amaba. ¡¿Cuántas veces compartió su helado favorito contigo cuando la ibas a buscar al colegio y veías lo alegre y llena de vida que era?! ¡¿Ah?!

Finalmente Himuro levantó su mirada hacia él, su ojo visible mostraba un tono rojizo en señal de las lágrimas contenidas. Vio a Hyuuga Jumpei, el financiero de la familia Kiyoshi, con lágrimas compungidas colgando de sus pestañas.

— Kiyoshi y Riko eran buena gente, te trataron como un amigo, como familia. ¡¡Maldita sea, ellos eran mis amigos y los dejaste morir!! —en un arrebato el de lentes lo zarandeó sujetándolo de su traje y Himuro no se defendió, sabía que se merecía más que esto. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas con gusto moriría en lugar de los Kiyoshi. Hyuuga lo jaló hasta quedar muy cerca uno del otro, apuñalándolo con sus fieros ojos mojados— Espero que sus rostros nunca te dejen vivir en paz.

El más bajo lo soltó con desprecio yéndose del lugar, y de nuevo los ojos de Tatsuya cayeron sobre el peluche que recogió, sujetándolo con dedos temblorosos por la carga de culpabilidad. Él fue contratado como guardaespaldas de esa familia y no pudo proteger a ninguno.

— Maldición… —apretó una mano en su cara para después soltar un puñetazo contra la pared— ¡Maldición!

— Vaaaya, pero cuánta agresividad hay que ver. Relájate, hombre. —una bomba de chicle se infló, explotando en la cara de Hara al llegar a su punto máximo. Con tranquilidad se despegó la goma de mascar, volviéndola a meter en su boca— Conozco un sitio de acupuntura donde te dejan como nuevo, te puedo dar la dirección. Ah, oye…

Lo que menos quería ahora Tatsuya era oír esa voz tan fastidiosa,así que pisó fuerte alejándose.

— Hombre, espera, espera. Tengo unos papeles para ti, de mi cliente.

Se detuvo por un momento ante eso, apretando el peluche en su mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Va a pedirme que cambie mi testimonio? ¿Qué lo encubra? —se rió de una forma tan desequilibrada que cualquiera que no fuera Hara le habría tenido miedo— No quiero saber nada más de esa escoria si no es para enterarmecuántos años van a darle en prisión.

Eso era todo.

Retomó su camino y el abogado volvió a hablar.

— Son realmente importantes, te arrepentirás si no los lees. —masticó con calma, sonriendo— Más de lo que te arrepientes por no salvar a esa pobre familia. Eso no será bueno para tu currículo, creo que tendrás que cambiar de trabajo.

— Hijo de puta… —se giró enfurecido y en tres zancadas tomó a Kazuya de la corbata, mirándolo amenazante.

— Oi, oi. ¿De verdad piensas hacer algo como esto en el territorio de la ley? No tardarían más de cinco segundos en mandarte a la misma celda que tu amorcito. —Himuro chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes, apretando más el agarre mientras el albino no se inmutaba, a pesar de estar en manos de alguien en ese estado tan volátil que podría matarlo antes de que se dé cuenta.

¿Arrepentirse? Tatsuya ya se arrepentía de todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con ese americano, no le interesaba alargar la lista, sin embargo,acabó soltando a Hara que no tardó nada en estirar una sonrisa tocapelotas, golpeando los dichosos papeles contra su palma. Se los arrebató para verlos y al terminar la primera página no se lo podía creer, su corazón aceleró tan de repente que se sintió mareado.

— ¿Esto es real? —pasó la hoja y la siguiente eran los análisis médicos que lo confirmaban— ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es otra de sus mentiras?

Miró a Kazuya, que mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos pasando desinteresadamente el chicle a su otra mejilla.

— Puedes pedir que repitan los exámenes y hacerte una prueba de ADN si quieres. Entonces, ¿aceptarás o no?

La última vez que vio a Nash fueron siete meses después de eso, cuando lo llamaron desde la prisión paraavisarle que su hijo ya estaba naciendo. Cuando los gritos del blondo cesaron dentro de la enfermería lo dejaron pasar, mientras los empleados médicos cortaban el cordón que unía al bebé con su progenitor.

El exhausto y adolorido Gold no pudo hacer nada cuando lo dejaron vacío, estaba esposado a la camilla por seguridad.Con su cabello dorado pegado a su rostro por el sudor, aturdido por el reciente parto y el potente llanto de la criatura que era envuelta y entregada en brazos del otro padre, sólo vio borrosamente a Himuro mirándolo por última vez antes de llevarse a su hijo.

 

**_Lejos de mí_ , fin del prólogo.**


	2. El pasado regresa

El beso se tornó más furioso en cuanto las caderas de ambos empezaron a chocar con más fuerza, dejando las cobijas hechas un desastre. Finalmente, en la plenitud de sus orgasmos sus sentidos explotaron en luces y colores y soltaron sus bocas para gemir lo más bajo posible, no estaban solos en casa.

Tan intenso y satisfactorio como siempre.

Luego de disfrutar hasta la última gota de placer Tatsuya le soltó las piernas y se alejó, dejando ver el caos de fluidos regado en la entrepierna de Fukui que se metió las manos en su pelo transpirado, despegando los mechones de su cara.

— Ya no saldré más contigo.

Himuro dejó de regreso el reloj en el buró luego de checar la hora, mirando confundido al de cabello claro.

— ¿Qué?

— Realmente la paso estupendo contigo, Tatsuya, pero ya no quiero que nos veamos. —se levantó de la cama, dejando que todo el líquido chorreara afuera gracias a la gravedad para limpiarlo con unas toallitas de papel. Buscó sus prendas regadas por la habitación y comenzó a vestirse— La idea era mantener esto como algo casual y sin ataduras, pero ya no creo que estemos yendo por el mismo camino.

El menor se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, a pesar de que por dentro estaba más que decepcionado y, para qué mentir, dolido.

— No sabía que invitarte a cenar fuera una propuesta de matrimonio.

— En tu casa, con tu hijo. —Kensuke resopló mientras se abrochaba los pantalones— Acepté porque creí que ibas a dejar al niño con otra persona y estaríamos solos, en cambio me senté a la mesa y sentí que él me miraba buscando aprobar a su nueva madre.

No quería que el chico se hiciera ideas que no son y para la próxima ya lo estuviera llamando “mamá”. Tatsuya también se vistió, acercándose al más bajo para hablar cara a cara.

— Ya lo habías visto antes, no pensé que fuera un problema. Me dijo que quería conocerte.

— Ese es mi punto, Tatsuya. Cuando te levantaste llevando los platos a la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si ahora viviría con ustedes. —Kensuke puso una mueca incómoda, tratando de hallar con la mirada su calcetín faltante— Se está haciendo ilusiones… y aunque no lo notes, tú también.

El del lunar dejó caer sus hombros pensando en eso, tal vez era verdad. Había congeniado muy bien con Kensuke, compartían con el otro sólo la información necesaria sobre sus vidas para saber de dónde jalar y tener unas excelentes citas, y por supuesto el sexo era fenomenal. Ocho meses, es la persona con quien estuvo más tiempo en todos estos años y quizás inconscientemente empezó a apegarse de más a él, activando las alarmas de Fukui.

Himuro Tatsuya se estaba ablandando. Después de todo nunca le presentó alguno de sus anteriores ligues a su hijo, ni siquiera le dejaba descubrir que se veía con alguien, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no debía volver a hacerlo.

— Fue todo muy bueno, pero…

— Habría sido mejor si no tuviera un hijo, ¿no? —completó y Kensuke se alzó en sus pies para darle un beso, lanzándole una mirada de “este es el final”.

— Sé que él es más importante, por eso no quiero discutir. Adiós.

— Entiendo. Cuídate.

Desde el comedor de la cocina Kohara vio pasar a Fukui directo a la puerta.

Era un chico de once años que estaba por encima de la estatura común, de piel muy blanca y cabello rubio brillante que llevaba corto atrás, mientras adelante un lacio flequillo llegaba hasta arriba de sus ojos aqua. Eran lo que más destacaba en su ya de por sí llamativo físico y eran aún más acentuados por sus rasgos poco asiáticos, además del distintivo lunar pintado en la esquina derecha debajo de su boca.

— ¿Ya te vas? Puedes desayunar con nosotros.

El mayor no supo cómo mirarlo, después de todo el muchacho no tenía la culpa de entusiasmarse con falsas expectativas.

— Debo ir a trabajar, que te vaya bien en la escuela. —hizo lo posible porque su mueca pareciera una sonrisa y se fue.

Poco después apareció Tatsuya, con la cara lavada y una capa de desodorante encima para no oler a sexo. No le daba tiempo ducharse, ya lo haría en el gimnasio luego de sudar durante medio día en las clases donde enseñaba defensa personal.

— ¿Ya estás listo para la escuela?

— Sí.

No fue difícil para el azabache notar el poco ánimo en la voz de su hijo, quien se levantó para lavar su taza vacía. Fue tras de él, posando una mano en su cabeza.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Él no va a regresar, ¿cierto? —no miró a su padre mientras decía aquello.

Tatsuya suspiró, no había caso en mentir.

— No, no lo hará.

— Es mi culpa.

Fue girado por el mayor, quien lo tomó por los hombros para lo que mirara a la cara.

— Quiero que entiendas bien que no tienes nada qué ver en lo que haya pasado. Fui yo quien hizo sentir incómodo a Kensuke.

Kohara estrechó sus ojos, no demasiado convencido.

— Dices eso pero básicamente salió huyendo en cuanto me conoció.

— Mira, hay veces en que dos adultos quieren hacer cosas de novios pero sin serlo. —Tatsuya lo vio parpadear varias veces, un poco confundido con eso. Después de todo estaba siendo educado en una cultura donde lo _correcto_ es una pareja completamente entregada al otro y que eventualmente se casan para convertirse en papá y mamá— Es como si yo siguiera siendo tu padre pero no quisiera tener que llevarte al colegio ni pagar tus cosas, un noviazgo también tiene ciertas obligaciones y eso es a lo que no quería llegar Kensuke.

— ¿Y tú sí?

Tatsuya hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pensando.

— Tal vez, o al menos eso es lo que Kensuke pensó. —le dio unas palmadas en ambos hombros antes de soltarlo, indicándole que fuera por sus cosas o se les haría tarde a ambos— Esas cosas pasan más seguido de lo que puedas imaginar, querer a alguien no garantiza que vayan a quedarse juntos.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te pasó con mi mamá?

La mirada del pelinegro se oscureció mientras cerraba la puerta para seguir a su hijo al auto.

— Así es.

 

Después de su jornada de trabajo Tatsuya hablaba por teléfono en el área de los casilleros. Ya se había aseado y guardaba sus cosas para ir a buscar a Kohara.

— Metí la pata, Taiga. No debí dejar que supiera de Kensuke.

— _No es tu culpa. Ya tienes 37 años, es natural que busques un compañero estable aunque no seas consciente de ello._ —del otro lado de la línea se notaba que Kagami se encontraba en casa, el pelinegro pudo oír de fondo el grito gringo de Alex preguntando en qué canal pasaban _Naruto_.

— Pero soy su padre, debo pensar más en él que en mí. Siento que le di esperanzas falsas y luego se las arrebaté.

— _Hermano, es inevitable que Kohara tenga esa añoranza incluso si no estuvieras saliendo con nadie. Créeme, yo crecí sin madre y adoro a mi viejo, agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí pero eso no quita el haber pasado la mitad de mi vida mirando a otros chicos, deseando tener dos padres también._

— Taiga…

— _Tranquilo, ya estoy muy grande como para sentirme mal por eso. Sólo no te culpes por algo que no puedes evitar, y Kohara debe sentir también que te arruinó la oportunidad de estar feliz con alguien._ —Tatsuya se amargó un poco por eso, sabía que su hijo se sentía responsable por lo de Kensuke— _Creo que deberían hablar más sobre eso._

— Lo sé, es sólo que… demonios, Taiga, sé que hará preguntas y no me veo capaz de contener las ganas de decirle que el sujeto que lo parió es una basura y que agradezca no saber nada de él.

— _Sí, bueno, es complicado._

Himuro se colgó su bolso al hombro, pasándose la mano por el cabello para después apretar sus mechones en un puño. Siempre lo ponía tenso hablar o pensar sobre Nash.

— Te hablo otro día, voy a recogerlo. Dale mis saludos a Alex.

— _Eres demasiado sobre protector._

 

— Eres demasiado sobre protector, puedo volver solo a casa.

— Ya lo harás cuando tengas tu propio auto, casa y familia. —el pequeño rubio rodó los ojos, recibiendo el beso de su padre en la mejilla. Tatsuya lo miró divertido— Déjame hacerlo cuanto pueda, es algo que disfruto.

— Bieeen.

Kohara se metió al vehículo, lanzando su morral a los asientos traseros. Afuera, Tatsuya podía ver a todos los alumnos que miraban en su dirección como cada día, seguramente cuchicheando sobre el casi nulo parecido que tenía Kohara con él y el hecho de que fueran una familia _incompleta_. Ese pensamiento lo volvió más consciente sobre lo que Taiga mencionó, ¿todos los días su hijo fantaseaba con tener una madre aunque no fuera biológica? ¿y él como su padre tenía la obligación de darle una?

A punto de rodear el auto para subir al asiento del conductor notó a la muchacha que se despedía desde la entrada del colegio y Kohara le respondía el gesto por la ventanilla. Himuro la reconoció, era una compañera de su hijo. Conocía a sus padres por las reuniones de apoderados, Ryota y Kazunari, por lo que como resultado Hisame poseía un largo cabello áureo y ojos celestes casi transparentes que le daban un aire extranjero, y si a ella la llegaban a molestar por eso seguramente a Kohara aún más al ser genuinamente mitad americano, pero el chico se negaba a reconocerlo.

— ¿Qué tal el club?

— Igual que siempre. —el rubio se mantuvo de cara al vidrio de la ventana, dándole respuestas cortas en todo momento. Seguro le afectaba todavía lo que pasó en la mañana.

Himuro sabía que debían hablar, pero temía lo que se pudiera desatar con eso. ¿Por qué no podían estar bien siendo solo ellos dos?

Al llegar el viernes Kohara no tuvo club, la escuela estaba haciendo sus revisiones periódicas para cerciorarse de que las instalaciones para las actividades extracurriculares se encontraran en óptimas condiciones y contaran con todo lo necesario, así que Tatsuya fue a recogerlo más temprano para ir a gastar energías en otra parte.

— Lanza más fuerte, no soy una nena. —se quejó Kohara, dándole un puñetazo a su guante.

Después de un par de días todo pareció normalizarse, excusa con la que Tatsuya siguió posponiendo _aquella_ conversación incómoda pendiente.

— No quiero lastimarte.

— ¡No lo harás! —bien, el azabache puso algo más de fuerza en su lanzamiento que siguió sin darle mucho problema al menor— Voy a creer que estás escondiendo una enfermedad terminal si sigues lanzando como una abuela.

La bola retornó a manos de Himuro.

— Eso ofende, jovencito.

— Entonces dame una buena recta.

Tatsuya sonrió al verse desafiado, adoptando la pose de pitcher para acumular energía en su brazo. La bola salió disparada con potencia directo al pecho de Kohara donde éste aguardaba con su guante, cerrando un ojo cuando atrapó el proyectil. Enseguida se mostró entusiasmado al poder probarse ante la fuerza de un adulto, lanzándole de vuelta a su padre pidiendo que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Al rubio del lunar se le daban bien los deportes, sólo que no parecía tener mayor interés por alguno en especial, así que en lo que llevaba de la primaria ya había estado en el club de fútbol, básquet, y ahora béisbol, y Kohara le mencionó que pensaba probar atletismo cuando entrara en la secundaria el año siguiente.

Al pasar una hora a Himuro ya le dolía el hombro, lanzó demasiado alto para Kohara y la pelota cruzó a través del parque, llegando al área de juegos recreativos para los niños más pequeños.

— Iré por ella.

— Ten cuidado. —advirtió el azabache, incluso dio un paso con intenciones de acompañarlo.

— ¡No soy un bebé! ¡Ve a comprar bebidas! —gritó ofuscado mientras corría tras la bola, le exasperaba que Tatsuya fuera tan sobre protector. ¡Sólo iría a buscar una tonta pelota!

En su lugar Himuro resopló al verlo desaparecer entre la gente y los arbustos, no podía evitar ponerle tanto cuidado a su hijo después de lo que le había visto pasar a los Kiyoshi, a pesar de que fuera algo completamente distinto. Tampoco quería que los otros chicos en la escuela de Kohara aprovecharan la oportunidad de molestarlo si lo vieran caminando solo a casa.

Incluso si se ponía un poco paranoico, al dejar su anterior trabajo y cambiar de ciudad no se consideraba enemigo de nadie, pero estaba seguro de que luego del nacimiento de Kohara empezaron a ser vigilados.

Se decidió a ir por unos raspados, tal vez deliraba tal como Taiga le dijo cuando se lo contó hace años, después de todo a pesar de su sospecha nadie había intentado nada contra ellos en todo este tiempo. Quizás ya era momento de darle más libertad a su hijo.

Estaba contando el dinero para pagarle a la chica de la tiendita cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón, sacándolo para atender luego de ver el nombre en la pantalla. Era su abogado.

— Makoto, es inusual que me llames.

El cejón no se molestó en saludar ni dar rodeos, fue directo al grano.

— _Nash salió de la cárcel._

Y como si un cuchillo le pasara por la garganta Himuro se quedó sin aliento.

— Es imposible. ¿Escapó?

— _No, fue liberado hace algo más de tres horas. Acabo de enterarme._

— ¡¿Eso cómo puede ser?! ¡Todavía le quedaban dos años! —notó que la señorita lo miraba con algo de temor por sus gritos y trató de calmarse— ¿Dónde está?

— _Todavía no lo sé, pero existe una probabilidad y ya puedes imaginártelo._

Maldición. Tatsuya miró a todas partes, todo se veía borroso y no había señales de Kohara.

— ¡Señor! —la chica de los raspados lo llamó al verlo correr y dejar todo tirado.

 

Luego de murmurar malas palabras Kohara por fin localizó la bola de béisbol, algo gastada por el uso.

— Te encontré. —la tomó con una sonrisa, golpeándola dentro de su guante.

— Y yo te encontré a ti.

Aun con una rodilla en el suelo, el pequeño del lunar levantó la vista al oír la desconocida voz. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre enorme, más alto que Tatsuya, con ropa simple de colores apagados y una gorra que ocultaba de la luz la mitad de su rostro.

— ¿Quién eres?

Kohara se puso de pie, logrando apreciar bajo las sombras un par de ojos muy azules cuya mirada lo dejó estático, y unos mechones dorados que escapaban bajo la gorra.

— Ya me conoces, aunque es normal que no me recuerdes. No eras más que un feto. —la curva que se formó en los labios de aquel hombre le produjo un escalofrío extraño— Soy tu otro papá.


	3. Cara a cara

— Soy tu otro papá.

Esas palabras se arrastraron muy lentamente dentro de los oídos de Kohara, inyectando un fuerte golpe de adrenalina a su sistema por el significado que llevaban. ¿De verdad esta persona era…?

Lo vio acercarse unos pasos hacia él y no fue capaz de moverse, sin poder apartar la mirada del brillo azulino en los ojos del rubio adulto que aprovechó su quietud para rozarle el lunar bajo su boca.

— ¿Estás asustado?

Los labios de Kohara estaban abiertos pero no podía hablar. No sabía si estaba asustado, dentro de él estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y sentía que quería llorar, pero no estaba seguro por qué motivo.Sin embargo, algo que pudo asegurar es que el toque del mayor le pareció cálido.

El jovencito estuvo a punto de tomar aquella mano cuando alguien lo agarró por detrás y lo apartó.

— ¡Aléjate de él!

Su vista dio vueltas al mirar hacia arriba hasta poder enfocar a Tatsuya, su expresión era furiosa contra el otro hombre.

— Papá…

— Quédate atrás. —el mayor lo escondió tras su cuerpo, como si así pudiera crear una fortaleza entre él y Nash.

El Gold recogió el guante y la pelota que habían caído debido a la brusquedad de Himuro, se los ofreció de vuelta al niño pero el pelinegro no le permitió moverse, a pesar de que no hiciera falta ya que seguía paralizado.

Nash estiró una sonrisa de lado.

— No seas tan violento, Tatsuya. Se supone que las reuniones familiares sean felices.

— Tú no perteneces a _mi_ familia.

— ¿Seguro?—al tener de nuevo la mirada de Nash señalándolo tan intensamente por instinto Kohara se encogió tras de su padre, aunque la curiosidad y el anhelo le impedían dejar de observarlo de vuelta con la misma vehemencia—Su sangre dice lo contrario.

Himuro bufó una risita burlesca.

— ¿Ahora te importa eso? Renunciaste a él en cuanto supiste que fue concebido.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —interrumpió la tímida voz del pequeño— ¿De verdad me abandonaste?

El blondo levantó una ceja al dirigir su mirada a Himuro.

— Pensé que le habrías contado algo dramático como que morí o algo así.

— Le dije la verdad.

— Bueno, no cabía una cuna en mi celda.

La expresión de Tatsuya se volvió más arisca y la molestia fue más notoria en su voz.

— No hables como si hubieses tenido la intención de criarlo. —ante lo dicho Nash se quedó callado— No sé cómo eres capaz de aparecerte aquí como si nada, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros o haré que lo pagues.

Se dio la vuelta jalando el brazo de Kohara. Esto es algo que nunca se quiso imaginar que pasara y deseaba cortar cuanto antes la tormenta que Nash seguía provocando dentro de él, no debía golpearlo frente a su hijo. No obstante Kohara se plantó en su sitio sin moverse, mirando al blondo en una mezcla de temor y esperanza.

— Pero viniste por mí… ¿no es así?

— Vámonos.

Tatsuya lo obligó a caminar a pesar de que lo estuviera lastimando, lo que menos quería era seguir exponiéndolo a la asquerosa presencia de alguien que no debía conocer,aun así el menor no se dio por vencido, mirando hacia atrás todas las veces que pudo hasta que logró leer de labios de Nash un “Sí”.

 

_«Frente a frente en lados opuestos de la mesa Tatsuya trataba de permanecer sereno. Junto a él estaba Hanamiya Makoto, fue quien logró que encerraran a Nash y por eso lo contrató, aunque no pudieron adjudicarle la muerte de los Kiyoshi._

_El arma que portaba Nash cuando lo apresaron no era la de los crímenes y tampoco tenía en su poder el dinero robado, pero nunca dio el nombre de algún cómplice. Por eso nada más lo condenaron por su participación y a Himuro le pareció muy poco._

_Observándolos entre sus greñas se encontraba Hararepresentando al ausente Gold, a saber qué podría pasar si lo metieran en el mismo cuarto que Himuro. Su bomba de chicle fue lo que rompió el silencio._

_— ¿Y bien? —habló el albino, doblando los brazos sobre la mesa donde descansaban los papeles que Himuro debía firmar._

_— Él no intentará usar al niño de ninguna manera, tampoco lo buscará ni reclamará bajo ningún motivo._

_— No tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo. Según este acuerdo ese bebé será completamente tuyo, aunque cuando crezca se enterará de que se necesitaron dos personas para que existiera. —Kazuya sonrió— Pero ese será tu problema._

_El del lunar miró a Hanamiya un segundo, quien le hizo un gesto para que aceptara luego de un gruñido de desdén por el beso que Hara le mandó. Tatsuya prefirió no preguntar sobre eso._

_Hace un mes se enteró de que sería padre. A pesar de que hay a quienes no les alcanzan ni nueve meses para hacerse a la idea, él sólo tuvo treinta días para mentalizarse y decidir si aceptaría un hijo de la persona a la que más quería asesinar en ese momento, o tomar la segunda opción y que Nash lo abortara mientras aún era posible._

_Nash lo dejaba escoger a él, y había tomado su decisión. No permitiría que esa criatura tuviera nada que ver con las acciones del Gold ni con sus propios errores, y puso su firma en la línea.»_

— Ese fue el acuerdo, ¿entonces qué es lo que hace esta escoria buscando a mi hijo?

— Todo se trata de una increíble coincidencia, mi cliente sólo pasaba por ahí y…

Himuro dejó de dar vueltas por la sala para mirar a Kazuya.

— ¿Sale de la cárcel y lo primero que hace es pasearse por la ciudad a donde me mudé, precisamente en el mismo lugar y momento donde estaba con Kohara?

El albino se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa.

— Tokio es un pañuelo.

— No me jodas. —Tatsuya dirigió su ceño fruncido ahora a Hanamiya quien estaba sentado en el sofá justo a un lado de Hara, con el brazo de éste rodeándole los hombros. Ambos vestían traje formal en su horario como abogados— ¿Y tú por qué no lo supiste antes si te acuestas con este sujeto?

— Me meto en sus pantalones, no en sus asuntos. ¿O esperabas que vigilara a su cliente todos estos años para que pudieras vivir tranquilo con tu mocoso? Agradece que te avisé en cuanto supe, fue una cortesía. —Makoto bufó de brazos cruzados— Y ahora me haces venir desde Nagano sólo para quejarte.

Siempre tuvo presente que Nash saldría de prisión y pensó mucho sobre eso, tratando de prepararse para cualquier posibilidad, sin embargo lo tomaba completamente con la guardia baja que el blondo haya obtenido información interna en la cárcel y a cambio de ella olvidaran lo que quedaba de su condena. No sólo eso, desechó su propia palabra para venir a arruinar su vida una vez más y también la de Kohara, como una rata empujando su inmundicia a través del agujero más pequeño.

Ahora Himuro se sentía amenazado yno permitiría que su pequeño corriera peligro.

— Quiero una orden de alejamiento.

— Qué rudo. —canturreó Kazuya.

— Debo proteger a mi hijo de este asesino. —en cuanto escuchó una risitaclavó su mirada en Nash que ocupaba el sillón individual. Tenía el tobillo izquierdo apoyado en la rodilla derecha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje blanco, con una camisa negra debajo y zapatos del mismo color muy bien lustrados. Lucía muy diferente al día anterior.

— Eres tan rencoroso, ya supéralo.

El del lunar tensó sus puños hasta que se marcaron todas las venas de sus brazos, no pudo soportar la expresión burlona de Nash y fue hasta él levantándolo por el cuello de su camisa. Tatsuya no debería sorprenderse, sin embargo seguía jodiéndole mucho que el americano tratara aquellas muertes del pasado como una cosa sin importancia.

Como si fuera a olvidar cuando el Gold lo sorprendió por la espalda durante el robo. La única razón por la que el arma titubeó en sus manos al darse vuelta y apuntarle fue porque no se imaginó que la persona con la que estaba saliendo estuviera involucrada, Nash aprovechó eso y antes de que pudiera disparar lo noqueó. Cuando despertó la policía ya había llegado y todos estaban muertos.

— Bastardo hijo de perra, debí haberte disparado en ese mismo instante.

— Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. —el blondo parecía divertirse mucho viendo tanta rabia atrapada en la mirada de Tatsuya, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció fijando sus ojos en el umbral junto a la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba, donde quedaba la habitación de Kohara.

Himuro siguió su mirada y tardó un segundo en percatarse también, soltó a Nash y puso distancia.

— Hijo, sal de ahí. —le tomó un rato a Kohara despegar su espalda de la pared y asomarse por el umbral sin mirar a nadie— Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto.

— Debiste saber que no obedecería.

El pelinegro suspiró buscando calmarse, aunque era difícil. En un día sábado su hijo debería dormir hasta tarde, pasarse horas pegado a su consolae ignorar la petición de Tatsuya de que recoja su cuarto, no estarse preocupando porque el maldito que se desentendió de él antes de que siquiera hubiera nacido se aburrió y quiso venir a joder.

— Este no es un asunto en el que debas involucrarte.

— ¿Ah, no? Porque estás decidiendo por tu cuenta que no tengo derecho a conocer a _mi_ madre. —el menor levantó la mirada, era enojada y también triste— Me parece que estoy muy involucrado.

Luego de que llegaran ayer de encontrarse con Nash el azabache trató de eludir la discusión con la misma frasecita que le metía en la cabeza a Kohara para que no insistiera en preguntar por su madre, _“No necesitas saber nada sobre él”._ Esas palabras se internaron en su mente infantil al punto de creerlo y no volver a sacar el tema en años, pero eso no significaba que lo haya olvidado o que no doliera, simplemente le angustiaba la expresión tormentosa que su padre ponía cada vez que trataba de que le hablara sobre eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Kohara volvió a oír lo mismo el día anterior explotó. Frente a él estaba la respuesta que siempre quiso, podría saber de dónde vino, cómo, y _dequién_. Tatsuya ni siquiera pudo apaciguar sus dudas con una foto o tan siquiera describirle cómo era esa persona, así que cada día Kohara sólo podía tratar de imaginarlo al mirarse al espejo y buscar en sí mismo lo poco que había sacado de Tatsuya para descartarlo, y con lo que quedaba armar a un ser aparentemente inexistente.

Cada año en que sus compañeros se mofaron de él porque “no se parece a su papá, seguro lo recogió de la calle como a un animal”, “ni siquiera es de aquí”, quiso decirles que era porque su rostro, sus ojos y cabello eran especiales como los de su mamá, pero se tragaba la rabia al no poder estar seguro de si eso era verdad. ¿Podía jactarse de parecerse a alguien a quien nunca había visto y que lo entregó a su padre porque no quería estar con él?

Y las macabras sombras sonrientes siguieron bailando y riendo a su alrededor.

Después de gritarle a su padre y que se encerrara en su cuarto sin querer cenar, Tatsuya dejó de tocar a su puerta para dejarlo solo.

_«— Lo siento, pero hago esto para protegerte. Él no es una buena persona.»_

Apretó las uñas en sus pantalones sosteniendo la mirada de Tatsuya, ya basta, necesitaba saber.Kohara se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para enterarse por qué Nash no era alguien bueno, cuál fue el daño que le hizo a Tatsuya y por qué no quiso quedarse con su hijo. Si volvían a intentar ocultarle cosas se volvería loco.

Sus ojos acuosos se corrieron en dirección a Nash y cuando la vista se le puso borrosa por las lágrimas se las limpió deprisa, no quería que nada le evitara poder observarlo. Sin la gorra ahora podía apreciar bien su cara, lo largos y afilados que eran sus ojos, la forma de sus cejas, nariz y labios, y aquel mentón fuerte con una suave hendidura en medio apenas perceptible, su pelo brillante ligeramente largo y sus orejas con perforaciones cerradas al haber dejado de usar piercings hace mucho. Su cuerpo era grande y alto, y se erguía con galanura y altivez.

Todos aquellos rasgos que ya no tendría que inventar frente al espejo y que constituían a una persona real, a aquel que finalmente le daba un lugar más tangible en su tembloroso mundo.

— Esto se va a poner bueno. —susurró Kazuya, cantarín.


	4. Culpas y disculpas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, me alegra que haya gente que siga el fic.
> 
> Antes de que empiecen con el capítulo les dejaré este link para que sepan cómo se ve Kohara, es un dibujo mío: https://68.media.tumblr.com/725c19479f3d5d390fe5683109616ea2/tumblr_oqkg1ecwWb1tl0niio1_540.jpg

— Estás decidiendo por tu cuenta que no tengo derecho a conocer a _mi_ madre.Me parece que estoy muy involucrado.

— Esto se va a poner bueno. —susurró Kazuya, cantarín.

— Es él quien no tienen ningún derecho a verte ni saber de ti. —insistió Himuro— Te lo aseguro, es lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera eres capaz de preguntarme qué es lo que pienso o siento. —sus puños se tensaron más, levantándole la voz a su padre— ¡Dime por qué debo odiarlo igual que tú!

No, Tatsuya no quería que odiara a Nash, simplemente deseaba que no pensara ni sintiera nada por él, que dejara de mirarlo como si necesitara abrazarlo y que sólo lo olvidara.

— Anda, Tatsuya. Explícale al pobre niño por qué soy tan malo.

— Tú cállate.

— Entonces se lo contaré yo.

— ¡Que te calles! ¡No quiero oírte, no te atrevas a hablarle! —Nash alcanzó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás para esquivar el manotazo que soltó Himuro. Doce años de ira reprimida no eran fáciles de manejar.

El hombre del lunar fue donde su hijo, disculpándose por su arrebato de recién mientras intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas que aún caían, este era el dolor que siempre quiso evitarle, sin embargo Kohara lo esquivó secándolas por su cuenta. El chico miró a Nash con determinación.

— Dímelo. —si Tatsuya no iba a soltar nada lo escucharía directamente del ojiazul.

Himuro quería gritar y romperse los nudillos contra la pared, al parecer ya no había manera de mantener a Kohara ignorante de todo. Bien, se lo diría, que supiera la clase de persona que era su otro padre. Si iba a decepcionarse mejor que lo hiciera ahora.

Le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo antes de que Nash dijera nada.

— Debiste escucharlo, ¿no es así? Estuvo en prisión. ¿Crees que encerrarían a alguien bueno? —el menor titubeó y vio a Nash,intentandocreer que eso no era suficiente para volverlo alguien malo. Tatsuya se estaba desesperando— Una familia murió por su culpa, incluyendo a una niña más pequeña que tú. ¿Piensas que eso se puede perdonar?

El menor habló,en su voz se notaba lo confundido que estaba y aun así trató de buscar alguna excusa para Nash.

— Tal vez… hubo una razón.

— ¿Una razón? Sí, lo hizo por dinero.

Kohara oprimió los labios, interrogando a Nash con la mirada.

— Es verdad, pero no los asesiné.

— Lo provocaste, es como si lo hubieras hecho. —el ojiazulse mostró indiferente ante la pena y la vergüenzaque seguían perturbando a Himuro al saberse engatusado y utilizado por él,eso es algo que siempre perseguiría al azabache— Dime que nunca has matado a nadie con tus propias manos.

Quería saber la verdad, ¿no? Sin importar lo fea que ésta fuera. Kohara se rascó los brazos con nerviosismo, él… ¿su madre era capaz de matar personas?

— Lo he hecho, igual que tú.

— No, nunca necesité hacerlo.

Nash se rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Así que ahora la estrategia de Tatsuya era hacerlo ver como un ser despreciable para que su hijo le temiera.

— Pero te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho conmigo, no sólo por los Kiyoshi, ¿cierto? —apuñaló a Tatsuya con la mirada. Deseaba verlo hervir, tanto que en realidad no pensó lo que estaba diciendo— Niega que desearías haberme matado antes de saber que esperaba un hijo tuyo, así no habrías tenido que quedártelo sólo para evitar añadir a tu lista la culpa por la muerte de otro niño. Seguramente es terrible para ti tener que verme en él a diario y pensar que, demonios, sí debiste hacerlo.

— Ouch… —soltó Hara.

— Qué… estás diciendo… —el ojo visible de Himuro estaba muy abierto. Sabía lo maldito que era Nash, pero no podía creer que dijera cosas así, que insinuara delante de su hijo que habría querido matarlo para evitar que existiera.

Volteó a su lado donde Kohara temblaba mirándolo con horror y le negó mil veces que eso fuera verdad. Lo abrazó con fuerza, bajando a su altura para juntar sus frentes.

— Sabes que eres lo que más amo en el mundo, ¿sí? Nunca te lastimaría a propósito ni querría que te pase nada malo, jamás me pasó algo así por la mente. —le acarició sus mejillas húmedas tratando de que se centrara en sus palabras, pero con rabia notó lo aturdido que había quedado el niño— Sube a tu cuarto, por favor ve.

Tardó en ser capaz de moverse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras sin mirar a Nash. El blondo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, también sabía lo que le esperaba cuando Tatsuya fue hacia él y no se defendió, se lo merecía.

— Yo no voy a detenerlos. —anticipó Hanamiya de brazos cruzados y Kazuya tampoco se movió, observando el espectáculo.

El primer puñetazo le cruzó la cara a Nash y el segundo terminó de tumbarlo en el piso, Himuro se subió sobre él y no se detuvo, haciendo que la sangre del mayor salpicara más y más con cada golpe mientras lo maldecía.

— ¡¿Para eso estás aquí, para jodernos la vida y hacer que mi hijo me odie?! ¡Cuánto más debes destruirme para quedar satisfecho! —Tatsuya estaba rojo de ira, y le jodía aún más que Nash no hiciera nada para defenderse, así que dejó de golpearlo para apretar sus manos en el cuello ajeno— Tienes razón, cada día me arrepentí de no matarte, pero sólo a ti.

— Oye, oye… eso es peligroso. —aun así el albino continuó sin involucrarse, las peleas no eran lo suyo.

Con la nariz ensangrentada Nash lo miró a los ojos sin hacer ni decir nada, y ya no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo cuando Tatsuya ajustó más los dedos en su garganta. Si era Himuro quien lo hacía estaba bien para él, cerró los ojos mientras se asfixiaba.

Sin embargo, Himuro gruñó enojado y terminó soltándolo. Se odiaba por no poder acabar con él.

Nash respiró con fuerza, permitiendo que sus pulmones lo mantuvieran con vida. Si antes el pelinegro expresaba pura furia ahora parecía que quería llorar; creyó que podría conseguir un poco de alivio si finalmente se desquitaba con Nash, pero en cambio, a pesar de todo parecía que le destrozaba por dentro haberlo lastimado con sus propias manos. Golpeó con el puño a un lado de la cabeza del Gold.

— ¿Por qué viniste? Se supone que te quedarías lejos de él, ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer y revolverlo todo?

El mayor tomó la mejilla de Himuro, moviendo su pulgar como si limpiara lágrimas invisibles.

— Hay algo que debo hacer.

— Oigan, si van a tener sexo nosotros nos vamos. —Kazuya y Makoto ya estaban de pie yendo a la salida.

Hanamiya abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose a Tatsuya antes de irse.

— ¿Todavía quieres que consiga la orden de alejamiento?

Tatsuya miró al blondo unos segundos más.

— Sí. —se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Nash antes de hablarle— Vete.

Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Himuro tuvo la necesidad de embriagarse, bebiendo directamente de una de las botellas que tenía guardadas en las gavetas más altas de la cocina. Ahí en el sillón mientras observaba la sangre de Nash que se había secado en el suelo.

Pero entendió que no era momento de lamentarse de sí mismo, así que alejó la botella de sus labios y fue a buscar papel para limpiar el piso, luego se dio una ducha y se lavó bien los dientes para deshacerse del olor. Tocó suavemente a la puerta de Kohara y entró sin recibir ninguna respuesta, colándose en la cama con él.

— Quiero estar solo. —le pidió el chico con la voz quebrada, y lo que hizo Tatsuya fue apegarse más a él para abrazarlo por detrás.

— Yo no.

Fue un fin de semana bastante apagado en la casa, ambos necesitaron digerir muchas emociones y el lunes llegó otra vez. Ya casi eran las 8am y Tatsuya se encontraba en la cocina preparando la caja de almuerzo de su hijo,con la destreza de un trabajador de comida rápida.

— Hijo, apresúrate o tendrás que vestirte en el camino.

— Ya estoy listo. —Kohara bajó sin mucho ánimo.

— No, te falta el desayuno.

— No tengo hambre.

Y Tatsuya podía entenderlo.

— Al menos come esto antes del almuerzo, no quiero que tus maestros piensen que te mato de hambre. —suspiró, metiendo el bento en el morral del rubio junto con unas barras de cereal. Se quedó un momento de pie junto al menor, acariciando su áureo cabello— Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, debí hacerlo mejor para que él nunca te encontrara.

Pero Kohara negó con la cabeza, mirándolo por fin.

— No lo entiendo bien, ahora sé que hizo cosas malas y no me gusta que te haya lastimado, pero aun así… quiero intentar conocer su parte buena.

— ¿Parte buena? Kohara, no…

— Debe haberla. —lo interrumpió convencido— Porque entonces no te habrías enamorado.

Vaya, siendo honesto esa era una conclusión a la que Tatsuya nunca habría llegado por su cuenta, pero era porque para él esa parte buena que vio en Nash fue una completa farsa.

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio.

— Tengo que hacer unas cosas en la tarde, así que Taiga vendrá a recogerte para que pases un rato con él y Alex. Pasaré por ti cuando termine. —Kohara asintió saliendo del auto— Suerte en tu partido.

— Suerte en tu trabajo.

Himuro lo vio alejarse, al perderlo de vista cerró la ventanilla y con una llave abrió la guatera del auto, sacando la pistola que guardaba ahí para revisar el cartucho. Desde que nació Kohara había deseado no tener que usarla más, pero ahora parecía ser necesario.

 

Kohara se sentía muy desganado escuchando las indicaciones del entrenador, no estaba seguro de si era anímica o físicamente al sólo haber comido un tercio de su almuerzo, pero no podía escaparse de este partido de práctica. Era titular y necesitaba muchísimo distraerse.

Ya con el uniforme puesto los mandaron a calentar en el campo abierto. Fue en la tercera vuelta que por fin notó a la persona que se encontraba en las desoladas gradas al otro lado de la cerca que rodeaba la cancha de césped, pero decidió seguir con su calentamiento como si nada.

— Oiga, es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí. ¿Puede identificarse?

Uno de los vigilantes del colegio se había percatado de Nash que observaba el campo de béisbol, y a medida que el hombre se le acercó por el costado y pudo distinguir bajo la gorra del blondo los golpes en su rostro y el tatuaje que se asomaba bajo la manga de su camisa se puso en alerta. Volvió a preguntarle quién era y Nash lo miró de reojo de una manera tan pesada que por reflejo el vigilante sujetó el garrote que colgaba de su cinturón.

— Soy un familiar. —respondió seco.

— ¿De quién? ¿Cómo ingresó aquí? —porque no había manera de que los demás guardias lo dejaran pasar como si nada. Dio un respingo cuando lo vio levantarse de su lugar, y el Gold lo ignoró por completo para acercarse a la reja tal como lo hizo Kohara desde el otro lado.

El pequeño rubio no se sentía preparado todavía para volver a hablar con Nash, por lo que actuó como si no lo hubiera visto aún después de que terminara el calentamiento, sin embargo se dio cuenta cuando el vigilante fue hacia Nash y no quiso que se metiera en problemas. Con su palma le dio un golpe a la tapa para cerrar su termo de agua y trotó hacia él.

El vigilante lo vio llegar.

— ¿Lo conoces, chico?

— Sí. —se agarró del enrejado con la mirada desviada— Es uno de mis padres.

Fue suficiente con ver el parecido que tenían así que el hombre se retiró luego de ofrecerle una reverencia a Nash.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Kohara al ver los moretones que le dejó la paliza de Tatsuya.

— Recibí lo que me merecía, no tiene importancia. —al menor se le hacía difícil mantenerle la mirada, así que se concentró en sus zapatos— Así que jugarás como regular, eso está bien. Traje lo que se te cayó el otro día.

Vio que Nash le señalaba donde había estado sentado antes, y se encontró con su guante y la pelota que había tirado cuando el blondo apareció la primera vez y Tatsuya se lo llevó a la fuerza.

— Aquí tenemos todo el equipo, no lo necesito. —se quedaron en un silencio incómodo y Kohara no hacía más que patear algunas piedritas— ¿Te hiciste ese tatuaje en prisión?

— No, lo tengo desde adolescente.

Y de nuevo un espeso silencio. Estaba por decirle a Nash que era mejor que se fuera cuando la mano del mayor se sujetó de la cerca justo frente a su cara.

— Mira, me disculpo por lo que dije antes. Quería hacer cabrear a Tatsuya y no pensé en ti. —desde entonces no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la expresión que puso Kohara cuando soltó toda esa mierda, y debió ser lo suficientemente impactante para él como para estar pidiendo disculpas por primera vez en su vida— Si en algo tiene razón tu padre es que soy un maldito idiota, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

Con sus dedos rozó algunos mechones que caían sobre los ojos de Kohara.

— No quiero que discutas más con él.

— Eso será complicado. —vio al chico arrugar las cejas y suspiró— Bien, no lo provocaré adrede.

— ¡Himuro, tú empiezas! —lo llamó el entrenador.

— Ya debo ir a jugar… ¿vas a vernos?

— Sólo si quieres que me quede. —finalmente Kohara lo vio a la cara y asintió,con la vivacidad volviendo a sus ojos— Destrózalos.

Nash sonrió de lado y Kohara le correspondió antes de correr de regreso con sus compañeros.

— Hey, ¿quién es ese? —preguntó el capitán poniéndole el casco con algo de brusquedad, pero al rubio no le importó— Se parece a ti.

Sintió sus mejillas cosquillear tontamente y no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras agarraba su bate.

— Es mi mamá.

El partido terminó con el equipo de Kohara llevándose la victoria. Mientras los chicos guardaban todo y se cambiaban un alto pelirrojo se detuvo junto a Nash.

— No deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Tatsuya te mandó a vigilar? Porque lo haces fatal. —Nash se había percatado de que Kagami lo observaba desde antes que comenzara el juego, pero al verse a sí mismo reflejado en Kohara el de piel bronceada decidió no intervenir.

Apoyaba a su hermano, pero él creía que Kohara debía conocer a su madre y decidir por su cuenta si lo dejaba entrar en su vida o no. Haber sido mala persona no tenía que ver con ser buen o mal padre.

— ¡Tío!

Kohara llegó con su uniforme escolar y su mochila a cuestas. Se puso algo tenso esperando que Taiga no se pusiera a discutir igual que su padre, pero el pelirrojo permaneció tranquilo mientras sorpresivamente Nash le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza.

— Bien hecho.

El muchacho se sintió tan inexplicablemente feliz que casi da un salto.

— Vamos, amigo. Alex quiere ver contigo el capítulo de Naruto.

— De acuerdo, pero dile que se ponga sostén.

Taiga soltó una carcajada y antes de que se fueran Nash lo detuvo.

— Toma. —le estaba dando de regreso su guante y pelota. Kohara los tomó, y luego de pensarlo volvió a dejar la pelota en la mano del Gold.

— Tráela la próxima vez para que practiquemos un rato.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Nash, pero se lo prometió.

 

Luego de terminar su jornada y conducir un rato llegó a donde quería.Entró en la armería y fue directamente con el dueño, sacando su dinero.

— Una caja de municiones para una Glock 40.

— ¿Tienes permiso?

Le mostró supermiso para portar y el documento del arma bajo su poder, y luego de checarlo el hombre fue por el pedido. Tatsuya la guardó en su bolso deportivo y regresó junto a su auto, mirando de reojo hacia la esquina a unos quince metros.

Con una mueca similar a la boca de un pato se mantuvo oculto tras la pared, esperando a que Himuro se pusiera en marcha para seguirlo, pero no escuchó ningún motor encendiéndose. Se asomó con cautela viendo que el auto seguía estacionado, y agudizando su vista no notó ninguna sombra dentro de él.

Se tomó el cuello de la chaqueta, hablando a través del diminuto micrófono que ahí tenía.

— ¿Viste a dónde se fue? Contesta, Haizaki.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —fue sorprendido por una pistola presionándose tras su cabeza, Himuro lo había pillado desde el otro lado del callejón.

— Parece que te subestimé. —Shuuzou se dio vuelta despacio con las manos arriba.

Así que su sospecha de estar siendo perseguido era real, pero esta es la primera vez que se acercaba tanto como para que pudiera descubrirlo.

— ¿Eres quien me estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué? —el ojigris permaneció tranquilo, con Tatsuya apuntándole directo a la frente— ¿Tienes que ver con Nash?

Se escuchó el ruido de otra arma, esta vez apuntando a la nuca de Himuro.

— Es correcto, así que bájala y no tendrás problemas.

Al sujeto de cabello cenizo no le temblaba la mano ni un milímetro, y como desconocía sus intenciones Tatsuya no quiso arriesgarse. Obedeció con el ceño fruncido.

— No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, somos algo así como tus ángeles de la guarda. —habló Nijimura— Hemos cuidado de ti y tu hijo por once años.


	5. Plan

_«Al entrar a la cárcel Nash fue puesto en aislamiento mientras duraba el embarazo, para no arriesgar al bebé dejándolo a merced de los peores criminales aunque él fuera uno de ellos. No veía a nadie más que no fuera su abogado y el guardia que le llevaba la comida junto con los suplementos que debía tomar y algunos libros, el mismo que lo hacía cumplir con la limpieza del área y lo custodiaba en las duchas._

_Pero ese día tuvo a un vigilante diferente._

_— ¿Qué le pasó al otro?_

_— Enfermó. —fue la escueta respuesta mientras el nuevo guardia le empujaba el hombro para que caminara a las duchas, a la misma hora de siempre cuando el resto de los reos las desocupaban._

_Nash tuvo sospechas, las cuales se confirmaron cuando cerró la llave al cumplirse los cinco minutos que le daban para bañarse. Aún de cara a los azulejos, mientras estrujaba su cabello para deshacerse del exceso de agua, de pronto tuvo una respiración en su nuca y el filo de una navaja tocándole el costado._

_— Tengo un mensaje para ti. Devuelve el dinero y tendremos piedad, dejaremos nacer a la larva que llevas._

_El blondo no mostró ninguna señal de sentirse lo más mínimamente amenazado._

_— Si eso es todo debo ponerme mi sucio uniforme y regresar a mi celda. —pero la cuchilla afincándose más en su piel le indicó que no debía moverse, causando que un delgado hilo de sangre emanara del corte superficial. A Nash no le importó, girándose sin pensar en defenderse de la navaja para encarar al intruso porque sabía que no era necesario— Como si ese cobarde tuviera los cojones de mandarme a matar, porque entonces no vería ni un solo centavo._

_Sonrió a sus anchas, irritando al hombre armado._

_— Él esperaba que dijeras algo así, es por eso que te dejaremos tranquilo, no te preocupes. Ya le haremos una grata visita al padre y a ese engendro cuando te lo quiten, y todos los días te traeremos partes de sus cuerpos hasta que empieces a hablar. —empezó a pasear la punta de la navaja por el torso mojado de Nash— Por supuesto, primero nos vamos a divertir mucho con ellos. Ese tipo, Himuro, ¿no? Es muy apuesto, y bueno… —se rió, pasándose la lengua por los labios en un gesto asqueroso— Nunca lo he hecho con un bebé._

_A medida que la sonrisa del Gold fue desapareciendo, la del otro se agrandó._

_Cuando las cámaras de seguridad confirmaron que Nash no había regresado a su celda a la hora estipulada un par de centinelas fueron a revisar, encontrando al blondo bajo la regadera lavándose la sangre que casi lo cubría entero, mientras en el suelo yacía su guardia con decenas de apuñaladas en el pecho y finalmente el arma quedó clavada en su cuello._

_Se apresuraron en pedir apoyo a través de sus radios, apuntando sus pistolas con balas de goma en dirección al Gold._

_— Traigan refuerzos y al médico al área de las duchas. El prisionero en aislamiento atacó a su guardia, repito-…_

_— Ese no es un guardia. —interrumpió Nash con calma sin dejar de lavarse— Es un impostor._

_Lo corroboraron con una investigación completa, la identidad del sujeto muerto era falsa, así que a favor del americano Hara no tuvo ningún problema en alegar defensa propia._

_A pesar de que le informó a Himuro sobre el bebé sin verlo personalmente y fue hace casi nada que el del lunar aceptó quedárselo cuando naciera, ni siquiera se notaba todavía en su cuerpo el embarazo y esas basuras ya descubrieron lo que había planeado. Aunque tampoco es que le sorprendiera._

_Y ya sabía qué es lo que debía hacer._

_Una semana después Nash esperaba la visita de quien aguardaba afuera a que el oficial terminara de checar aquel documento marital, tan perfectamente elaborado que hasta a un experto le costaría notar que era falso._

_El guardia lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de carraspear._

_— Debemos revisar que no posea nada que pueda entregarle al prisionero._

_— ¿Aparte de mi cuerpo?_

_Lo dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria, logrando de todas formas elevar la temperatura del guardia que tenía enfrente y el otro que custodiaba la entrada. Primero fue escaneado con el detector de metales que reaccionó en la parte de su abdomen, así que se levantó la camisa para mostrar el reciente piercing que atravesaba su ombligo. Cuando tocó cachearlo al oficial le costó mantenerse profesional, sobre todo al registrar bien dentro de la ropa ajena, sin embargo el pelinegro de ojos grises ni siquiera parpadeó._

_— Está limpio. —le hizo un gesto de cabeza a su compañero, quien abrió la reja con una llave electrónica para que el visitante pasara._

_Lo dirigió entre las celdas y al ver carne fresca los reos no tardaron en alborotarse, estirando sus brazos a través de los barrotes para intentar alcanzarlo._

_— Hey, preciosura. Ven a divertirte con nosotros._

_— ¿Por qué no le haces una visita a mi polla primero?_

_— ¡Quietos! —el guardia golpeó su garrote contra las celdas, pero no consiguió que se callaran._

_Fue más tranquilo cuando cruzaron por el camino que llevaba a la celda aislada de Nash y era cuidada por otro centinela. Al llegar el guardia tocó sin delicadeza._

_— Llegó tu visita conyugal. —se fijaron por la ventanilla que el Gold se parara contra una esquina visible mostrando sus manos, tal como dictaba el protocolo, y abrieron con la llave electrónica para que el pelinegro entrara— Tienes veinte minutos._

_— Son suficientes. —y la puerta de metal se cerró tras de él._

_— Aah, ¡ah! —el rostro de Nijimura fue golpeado contra la pared, con Nash penetrándolo desde atrás sin preocuparse por ser amable— Maldición, ¿así tratas a tu “esposo”?_

_El más alto se rió, subiendo una mano por el pecho agitado de Shuuzou hasta alcanzar su mandíbula y apretarla, para que abriera la boca y se tragara la cápsula que puso en ella. Siseó enterrando su falo violentamente en Shuuzou dejándolo clavado contra el concreto, y se quedó así un momento para hablarle en la oreja._

_— Ahí está la información de todo lo que debes hacer, y escúchame. —Nijimura se quejó cuando Nash le tiró del pelo con fuerza, quien empujó sus caderas todavía más dentro de él obligándolo a quedar en puntillas. Su miembro estaba dolorosamente aplastado contra la pared— Si les pasa algo voy a salir de aquí y te causaré tanto dolor que rogarás que te mate._

_— Espero que la paga sea buena._

_Nash jadeó en la oreja del más bajo y retomó las duras embestidas. Terminaron los veinte minutos y Nijimura fue escoltado de vuelta a la salida._

_— Debemos asegurarnos de que el prisionero no le haya entregado nada._

_Tranquilamente Shuuzou se bajó los pantalones a medio muslo y se dio la vuelta con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza para que lo cachearan. Ambos vigilantes tragaron duro al ver el semen chorreándole._

_Al llegar al departamento donde se quedaba temporalmente regurgitó la cápsula y sacó de ella un chip de computadora, así que por fin pudo quitarse el puto piercing para tirarlo en cualquier parte. Había sido el señuelo para que no detectaran el chip dentro de su estómago._

_En su laptop apareció la foto de Himuro Tatsuya y su expediente. Así que éste era el ex de Nash y quien tendría la custodia del niño, muy guapo. La orden era convertirse en su sombra y evitar que lo usaran a él y al bebé para chantajear al rubio, pero no sería trabajo fácil para una sola persona. La siguiente foto era de Hara Kazuya, el abogado de Nash; debía investigarlo para asegurarse de que no fuera un soplón. Y por último un sujeto con trenzas negras y una innegable cara de delincuente, con un nombre demasiado falso. La información decía que probablemente haya cambiado de nombre y apariencia, y debía localizarlo para “persuadirlo” de ayudar._

_Este enclenque sería su compañero._

_Le tomó diez días encontrar su ubicación, tocando a la puerta de un departamento casi deshecho. Cuando se abrió lo primero que vio Shuuzou fue el cañón de una pistola, y luego a un tipo más grande que él a medio vestir con cabello cenizo alborotado. Haizaki Shougo era su nombre real._

_— ¿Quién mierda eres y qué buscas aquí?_

_— Soy quien te desarmará en un instante si no bajas eso para charlar un rato. —Haizaki soltó una risa hilarante, eso era algo que no se podía creer— Me asombra que vivas en esta pocilga luego de irte con medio millón de dólares de la casa de una familia rica asesinada._

_Eso sorprendió al más alto, pero antes de que presionara el gatillo Nijimura desapareció de su vista en un segundo y lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba de cara en el piso, con un brazo doblado tras la espalda y con el pelinegro sobre él apuntándole a la cabeza con su propia arma._

_— Maldición, ¡¿eres policía?!_

_— Eso no importa. Nash me mandó a buscarte._

_— ¿Nash? ¿Me pedirá perdón por haberme disparado? —se removió, pero Nijimura torció más su brazo haciéndolo quejarse— Como sea, ese pendejo está en prisión._

_— Eso no le impedirá pagarte bien para que hagas un trabajo. ¿Cuánto te prometieron con los Kiyoshi? ¿Tres, cuatro millones quizás?_

_— Dos. —gruñó el menor._

_— Dos millones que nunca te dieron, ¿entonces qué tal ocho millones más de lo que pudiste llevarte esa vez?_

_Los ojos de Haizaki se agrandaron, luego lo invadió una carcajada._

_— Así que el gringo bastardo se aseguró una buena parte. **Ese sujeto** debe estar muy cabreado._

_— Lo está, por eso vamos a encargarnos._

_Mientras tanto Nijimura tendría que poner en forma a este debilucho, su trabajo empezaría en cuanto el niño naciera.»_

 

— Hemos cuidado de ti y tu hijo por once años, así que relájate. —Nijimura intercambió miradas con Haizaki— Él dejará de apuntarte en cuanto guardes tu arma. No planeamos hacerles nada, así que no me obligues a quebrarte algunos huesos.

Tatsuya estuvo atento a cada movimiento facial del pelinegro más bajo y no detectó que mintiera, así que si de verdad no lo matarían podría deshacerse de ellos. No obstante, necesitaba saber de qué iba todo esto. Le puso el seguro a su pistola antes de guardarla en su bolso y Haizaki cumplió con lo prometido, parándose junto a Shuu sin dejar de mirar mal a Himuro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con Nash?

— Te hemos seguido, pero no es a nosotros a quienes has percibido en todo este tiempo sino a las cucarachas que enviaron para capturarte junto con tu hijo. —explicó el ojigris— Que no te hayas enterado de eso habla bien de nuestro trabajo exterminándolas.

Esa fue una verdadera revelación para Himuro, ¿todos estos años alguien trató de lastimarlo a él y a Kohara?

— ¿Por qué nos quieren?

— Para amenazar a Nash. —Tatsuya se llevó una mano a la frente, cada cosa que le desvelaban volvía todo más confuso— Por eso nos contrató.

— Es irónico que un ex guardaespaldas necesite protección, ¿eh? —se mofó Shougo.

— Eso no tiene sentido. Nosotros ya no tenemos ninguna conexión con Nash, él…

Nijimura alzó las cejas, como si lo que dijera Tatsuya fuese lo más incrédulo que había oído.

— ¿Eso crees? Por más que quieras negarlo estuviste románticamente involucrado con él, y su hijo los va a unir de por vida. No importan los papeles que Nash haya firmado.

El del lunar apretó el puño.

— Aun así, ¿por qué le importaríamos a Nash? Si todo este tiempo estuvo en prisión, ¿por qué ir tras nosotros y no directamente por él? Y si ustedes se mantuvieron ocultos todo este tiempo, ¿cuál es el punto de mostrarse ahora?

— Hace demasiadas preguntas, qué molesto. No tenemos por qué responderle. —se quejó el de pelo cenizo con fastidio y Shuuzou le hizo un gesto con la mano de que no importaba.

— Si no le importaran no estaríamos aquí cuidándoles el trasero. Aunque lograran atrapar a Nash no harían que les entregue lo que quieren y no pueden matarlo hasta entonces, es por eso que necesitan un punto de quiebre y eso son tú y tu hijo. —Shuuzou se cruzó de brazos, respondiendo a cada cosa— Y Nash me advirtió que si me acercaba un poco más serías capaz de descubrirme así que te estaba probando, no está mal. La razón de mostrarnos es que ahora que Nash salió no quieren darle la oportunidad de escapar, por eso se pondrán más intensos y es probable que ya no quieran simplemente capturar a tu familia, se conformarán con matar a uno de los dos.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que acostarse con alguien terminara condenando su vida y la de su hijo?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren que Nash les dé?

— Dinero.

Tatsuya se rió por lo ridículo que resultaba, no le sorprendía que todo este asunto se tratara de dinero otra vez. Si de verdad le importaran Nash entregaría el dinero para que no les hicieran daño, pero era demasiado obvia la prioridad del rubio. El cansancio mental que esto le producía incluso le impedía enfadarse y no quería pensar, porque lo único que lograría es que todo se volviera un gran lío dentro de su cabeza.

— No vuelvan a acercarse, puedo arreglármelas solo. —los esquivó para ir de regreso a su auto, no había manera de que confiara en ellos y las intenciones de Nash.

Haizaki iba a comentar algo para molestarlo pero Nijimura lo detuvo. Podía hacerse una idea de lo complicado que resultaba para Himuro, sin embargo eso no impediría que ellos continuaran con su trabajo, le gustara o no al del lunar.

Miró de reojo a Shougo, que seguía con esa mala cara mientras veía a Himuro alejarse.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no dejaste de observarlo como si lo quisieras matar? Con razón no nos cree.

— Por ese estúpido es que Nash me disparó, sólo trataba de ver qué es lo que tiene de bueno. —refunfuñó.

— Bueno, es muy atractivo. Estuve a punto de sonrojarme.

— Ni que fuera la gran cosa. —Haizaki rugió poniéndose a andar y pateó un indefenso bote de basura que se le cruzó. Al mayor le hizo gracia verlo celoso.

 

Cuando Kohara colocó un pie dentro del edificio estudiantil notó todas las miradas sobre él y se puso nervioso al verlos murmurarse cosas, sin embargo no era como las veces anteriores, algunos lo miraban con asombro y curiosidad mientras que otros le sonreían sin malicia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Hey. —volteó a un lado reconociendo esa voz y supo quién era el causante de todo. Nash vestía como si fuera una importante celebridad, usando una elegante bufanda que dejaba completamente oculto el tatuaje que podría generar alguna impresión negativa.

Hace poco que los moretones desaparecieron así que mostraba su rostro con naturalidad, es por eso que los demás chicos notaron de inmediato su parecido con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Acaso no puedo? —dijo Nash con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, ojeando el lugar— Sólo vine a ver dónde estudias, no pude hacerlo la última vez.

— ¿Mi papá lo sabe?

— Si lo supiera estaría aquí sacándome a patadas. —no fue tan chistoso para el menor, sabiendo que Tatsuya haría exactamente eso.

Algo le decía que no era correcto verse a espaldas de su padre, estos últimos días Tatsuya estuvo más estricto de lo normal, no lo dejaba ir ni a la tienda y ya no salían a jugar como de costumbre. Lo veía pensativo todo el tiempo y creyó que se debía a que no quería permitir que Nash volviera a acercársele, pero siendo sincero, tener a su madre ahí frente a todos sus compañeros le emocionaba demasiado. Siempre que Himuro venía trataban al adulto con mucha amabilidad, no obstante, en cuanto el azabache se daba la vuelta todos clavaban sus miradas hirientes sobre él, como si fuera un insulto decir que era hijo de ese hombre japonés tan encantador.

Tal vez su padre había notado la farsa, más de una vez le preguntó si lo trataban bien en el colegio pero no le quiso decir la verdad. Conocía el temperamento que éste podía llegar a tener, en una ocasión regresando de comer afuera Kohara se acercó a acariciar el conejo que una niña cargaba en brazos y sus padres fueron corriendo a apartarlo como si portara una horrible enfermedad, el hombre incluso lo empujó y por eso Tatsuya no dudó en volarle el diente de un solo puñetazo. Llamaron a la policía y el pelinegro se tuvo que disculpar, además de pagarle al señor el arreglo dental.

Así que si Tatsuya iba a la escuela a reclamar eso pondría las cosas tensas y es seguro que el bullying aumentaría. En cambio ahora las cosas parecían diferentes y quiso disfrutarlo.

— Bien, te mostraré mi salón.

El blondo se dejó guiar por un entusiasmado Kohara, que en un impulso le tomó la mano para sorpresa de ambos. Al muchacho se le subieron los colores al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, mirando su mano que sujetaba la enorme palma de Nash. Tartamudeó intentando disculparse por su imprudencia y estuvo a punto de soltarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera la mano del Gold apretó la suya para mantenerlas unidas, sin dejar de mirar al frente como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Kohara notó un sobrecogedor hormigueo a punto de salir de sus ojos en forma de tontas lágrimas, pero se las aguantó con una sonrisa afianzando sus dedos en la mano de Nash, caminando pegadito a su lado. En verdad era algo más alto que los demás chicos, a su edad ya le llegaba a Nash por arriba del codo.

Aprovechó el momento para curiosear un poco, no sabía casi nada sobre su madre.

— Se nota que hablas bien el japonés, ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

— En el orfanato.

Observó preocupado al mayor que seguía sin corresponderle la mirada, un orfanato es donde dejan a los niños huérfanos o que no son queridos por su familia. El pequeño rubio no supo si debía seguir indagando, sin embargo no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de conocer las respuestas que esperó toda su vida.

— Pero naciste en otro país, ¿no?

— En Estados Unidos, mi madre me trajo cuando tenía como siete años. Ella era mitad japonesa como tú. —Nash parecía responder como si su pasado no fuera importante y ese “ella era” resultó incómodo para Kohara, ¿eso significaba que la mujer que lo dio a luz estaba muerta?— En fin, sé hablar cuatro idiomas.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Supongo que Tatsuya te enseñó inglés, no debería irte mal en eso cuando empieces la secundaria.

Esta vez el Gold lo miró, no lucía diferente a como hace un momento, así que Kohara no estaba realmente seguro de si lo estaba importunando con sus preguntas. Quería saber sobre sus abuelos maternos, a los padres de Tatsuya los veía una vez al año nada más cuando venían de visita desde Europa y les tenía mucho cariño, también le gustaría conocer la infancia de Nash, ver si eran parecidos más que en la apariencia.

— Sí… cuando era pequeño lo único que me dijo papá sobre ti es que eras hombre y extranjero, por eso me emocioné mucho con aprender inglés. Pensé que así podría hablarte cuando te conociera. —recordaba vagamente el rostro de Tatsuya cuando inocentemente expresó aquello, como si no quisiera que soñara con un futuro donde vería a su mamá así que Kohara dejó decirlo en voz alta, pero no significó que dejara de esperar por ese momento. Hizo un mohín ya faltando poco para llegar a su aula, reconoció a varios de sus compañeros avanzando en la misma dirección— Algunos chicos me molestan preguntándome palabras en inglés y se mofan a pesar de que lo digo bien.

— Bah, te quieren hacer sentir mal porque tienen envidia. Digo, ¿has oído cómo lo pronuncian? Ni ellos mismos se entienden. —dijo Nash con una media sonrisa burlona y Kohara soltó una risa sincera, se sentía bien tener una especie de cómplice que lo entendiera. Definitivamente no sería lo mismo si se lo contara a Tatsuya.

— Buenos días, Himuro-kun. Recuerda que esta semana eres el encargado de la clase. —junto a la puerta del salón lo esperaba Kise Hisame, quien inclinó la cabeza tímidamente ante la presencia de Nash. Le sorprendía verlo en persona a pesar de que Kohara ya le había hablado sobre la inesperada llegada de su madre y estaba contenta por él, pero tenerlo ahí enfrente le resultaba intimidante y no sabía cómo actuar.

— Ho- hola. —con nerviosismo el chico desvió la mirada soltando repentinamente la mano de Nash, a lo que el mayor levantó una ceja intentando interpretar lo que sucedía ahí— Lo había olvidado, iré por los materiales. Yo... volveré enseguida.

— De acuerdo. —vio irse corriendo a Kohara que ni siquiera se detuvo a presentarlo con esta niña. Estaba claro que tenía mejor relación con ella que con el resto de sus compañeros.

Hisame se presentó un tanto cohibida, sintiendo que el blondo la analizaba mientras seguía siendo el centro de atención de todos, incluso otros alumnos se asomaban fuera de sus salones para verlo. A Nash no le extrañaba, su hijo debía ser popular ahí aunque apostaba que no de buena manera.

— Ja, ese mestizo bobo sólo quiere llamar la atención, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad es su mamá.

— ¡Pensé lo mismo! Tal vez se buscó a alguien para fingir que es normal como nosotros. —dos jovencitas se reían entre ellas saliendo del salón 6-B, obviamente burlándose de Kohara— Es igual que esa asquerosa extranjera falsa que se cree especial porque su papá es un modelo famoso. Seguro se casarán y tendrán asquerosos bebés decolorados.

No les importó que Hisame estuviera junto a la entrada escuchándolas, pero se detuvieron de golpe al reparar en la presencia de Nash. Ambas se encogieron casi abrazándose entre ellas cuando el enorme blondo se les acercó y temieron que les fuera a hacer algo cuando levantó su diestra hacia ellas, pero para su sorpresa lo que Nash hizo fue tomar la mano de cada una depositándoles un beso en el torso como todo un caballero.

— Deben ser compañeras de Kohara, qué suerte tiene al poder compartir con dos chicas tan lindas. —les sonrió cálidamente como un gran actor, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran con violencia— Espero que sigan cuidando de él.

— P- por supuesto.

— ¡Kohara-kun es un gran chico!

El joven de ojos aqua había regresado con la carpeta de asistencia y la pequeña caja que guardaba la tiza y el borrador de pizarra para la maestra, observando la escena con una mueca junto a Hisame.

— No estarían tan fascinadas si supieran que salió de la cárcel.

— Debe ser el encanto de un adulto, ya sabes, como un Idol extranjero. —las dos niñas seguían temerosamente maravilladas con el Gold, se les acababan de abrir nuevas expectativas al preguntarse si Kohara sería tan guapo y principesco cuando creciera. Hisame tampoco estaba demasiado contenta con la escena, todos se comportaban igual de hipócritas con Himuro y su padre Ryota, así que no terminaba de entender por qué a ellos los odiaban— ¿Te molesta el pasado de tu mamá?

Kohara echó la cabeza a un lado, pensándolo bien.

— En realidad no, sé que hizo algo terrible y pagó por eso pero yo no existía entonces. La gente puede cambiar. —y también pueden ser cambiados por influencia de alguien más. Quería creer que Nash decidió cambiar para estar con él— Lo que importa es lo que haga ahora.

— Es cierto, ojalá lo haga bien.

Ambos se sonrieron y Kohara volvió a mirar al frente un poco apenado.

— Por cierto, te quedan bien los brackers. —al decir eso fue a toda prisa a dejar los materiales en el escritorio de la maestra, acababa de sonar la campana.

La rubia se tocó su sonrisa con un par de dedos. Le acababan de poner frenos dentales y se sentía avergonzada, pero en ese momento decidió que no hacía falta tener vergüenza.

Mientras los alumnos se iban acomodando en sus asientos Kohara regresó con el blondo para despedirlo.

— Por cierto, también vine a darte esto. —Nash sacó un celular de su bolsillo para dárselo, era moderno. Muchos de su edad ya tenían uno pero cuando habló con Himuro sobre eso éste le dijo que ya tenía suficientes distracciones con su play station— Mi número está guardado ahí, puedes escribirme cuando quieras y sobre todo, necesito que me avises si pasa algo sospechoso.

¿Sospechoso? Su padre también le había advertido hace días que cualquier cosa inusual que viera o le pasara que le avisara sin dudar, y que estuviera atento a si algún extraño rondaba cerca. ¿Tenía que ver con que la sobre protección de Tatsuya subiera de nivel? Se empezó a preocupar, ahí debía estar pasando algo más que el choque entre sus progenitores.

Tomó el aparato dubitativo.

— Mi papá aún no me deja tener teléfono, ¿debería hablarlo con él?

— Puedes hacerlo si quieres, aunque es probable que te lo quite. —Kohara temía que eso es lo que iba a pasar, así que decidió guardar para él esta vía de comunicación con Nash. No veía que fuera algo malo, también le serviría si necesitaba llamar a su padre a pesar de que el azabache sólo le quitaba el ojo de encima cuando lo dejaba en la escuela o con Kagami y Alex— Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

— Pero faltan más de dos meses. —eso no evitó que el corazón le latiera más rápido por la felicidad de que Nash tuviera presente la fecha en que nació— Gracias, lo cuidaré muy bien.

Nash pensó que eso sería todo, pero tomándolo una vez más por sorpresa Kohara se le lanzó en un apretado abrazo que no lo dejó reaccionar. Fue tan impulsivo que el mayor tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio, sujetando los hombros de Kohara con sus ojos azules mostrando su asombro, y con la misma rapidez el chico se separó para correr hacia su pupitre con la cara muy roja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía toda la intención de actualizar ayer por el cumple de mami Nash, pero no se pudo 


End file.
